Genesis
by Animako
Summary: Drabbles centred around themes and connected to various episodes. Third drabble up, Generators: Masami's suspicion, Kanae's distant observations, Ryo's shame.
1. Chapter 1

Guilt – Episode Four, Future Memory.

-first half, Ryo-

Ryo knows better than to seek consolation or comfort from Kouji, and he wouldn't accept it from Gawl. And he tries to move along, but he's carrying his past with him, and in more than the literal way. It's hard.

-second half, Kouji-

Kouji knows what his friend's thinking. He knows that Ryo isn't sleeping well. He also knows, though, that their friendship isn't one built on empty words.

Ryo must be aware that Kouji judges him guilty.

Ryo may have been carried away, Ryo may have not noticed, flying too close to the sun on the wings of science, Ryo may have been given orders.

But Ryo knows that the project was driven by his own decisions and his own genius, and Kouji has no time for people who hide their responsibilities behind extenuating circumstances

So he watches silently, and reminds Ryo that they have a mission.

He watches in much the same way he watched Ryo agonise over the pressure to continue the experiments, and the guilt in the blond's guileless eyes is the same as it ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

Families:

-first half, Gawl-

Gawl sees how out of place he is in the company of the two scientists in Masami's eyes, and doesn't mind, because before them he didn't have a place to be out of. The strange, dysfunctional dynamic of the trio just works, dammit, and however much counseling the three of them warrant, none of them would choose anyone else to be stuck with.

And as time passes, Gawl realises how much he appreciates having someone to bicker with who doesn't just consider him immature. And he realises that family means more than the people you love and resent, and more than tightly intertwined pasts and confused responsibilities.

-second half, Masami-

Masami's glad to have lodgers again, despite a few false starts. Her mother's lovely, but the house is old and feels empty with just the pair of them.

The new lodgers settle in easily, give or take a few shouting matches. The mother welcomes them more warmly than her daughter, but it's always like this: she alledges that she'll take great care of them, then after a couple of day's it'll be Masami cooking dinner and washing up, and if she can't bully them into making their own beds and clearing the table after dinner no-one will be able to. People skills she's got, and it's nice to have company, however rude and sporadically mysterious.

These three boys, time reveals, are pretty different to the other students they're had. Ryo and Kouji are supernaturally pretty, polite (occasionally condescendingly so, admittedly), and clever enough to make Masami feel like a bimbo instead of a keen student of the top academy in the country. And both dodge personal questions so deftly she doesn't realise they've done it until later, when she yells with frustration.

And Gawl... manages to be frustration personified. He's even more reticent than the other two, sticks out like a sore thumb both at school and in the company of his fellow housemates, and anything she asks him manages to change end up as a shouting match about something unrelated.

And he manages to look weirdly attractive however dishevelled, sleepy, or irritable he is. It's unnatural. Not to mention unfair.

Despite these thoroughly puzzling attributes, though, she finds herself spending time with them, and it's not until later on she notices how Natsume and her, the odd pair out of Ouji Academy, have somehow shifted from an established duo to part of a quintet.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble three: Generators.

-Kanae-

Kudo Gawl has captured Saito Ryuko's attention entirely, and so Kanae watches with some amusement as she reconciles the awkward teenager with the dangerous fighting machine. It's not hard for her, as predisposed as she is to see the worst in people.

For himself, he watches the boy reluctantly, but not without interest. The sense of instinct the youth has, the animal movements, the disregard for the propriety that society has installed over baser freedoms. Ryuko was perhaps wrong in her assessment that he could pass entirely for human, and she should have seen that in the school-girl's fears about him.

But then, Ryuko is hardly more human than Gawl. More glamorous, certainly, and she could pass as a sophisticate – _better disguised, _he thinks- but she had the same predatory air. That, too, amused Kanae, though the emotion was mixed with disdain and disgust at her sexual predation.

-Ryo-

Gawl was dying, and he still didn't quite dare apologise. What would an apology mean? He couldn't take it back, and they were trying to take what he'd done back, but Gawl was dying and it didn't seem like...

-Masami-

She knows what she saw, in the alley outside her workplace, and she doubts it. There was something funny about the relief in Ryo's voice when the Academy announced what she can't help but think of as an excuse. But Gawl was as brash as ever, although he hadn't been there when Ryo and Kouji arrived (and Ryo'd been carrying his school-bag, and if he'd had something to do why had he wanted to come with her to work?). Still, she was almost convinced Gawl was right, because he was making the idea - not to mention her – sound ridiculous. But Ryo had hinted there was something out there, with genuine concern showing on his face, and they only talked about one escaped 'ape' on the newcast, not till after that whole incident... Christ, stop thinking about it, girl. I'm sure it's nothing.


End file.
